gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1987 STELLA MAE - Soft Articulated 16" WEICHGELENKPUPPE 15005
This Gotz Play Doll STELLA MAE was produced in 1987; she measures 40cm/16" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 15005. She has "HAIR TYPE," long, straight, dark brown hair with a slight curl at the bottom with straight bangs; her hair is worn down, under a large, gray fur-trimmed hat. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BROWN with a DECAL eye design. In her catalog photo, STELLA MAE is shown holding a hand muff made out of the same faux fur as the material on the bottom of her dress, as well as her hat. Her articulation type is unique (see next paragraph); she is indexed as a WEICHGELENKPUPPE. Please Note: In the original catalog, STELLA MAE is catalogued as a soft-bodied, non-articulated doll; however, her picture shows her arm raised and an actual doll with a visible articulation photo shows she is actually a soft-bodied articulated doll. For this reason, she will be catalogued as an articulated doll. Gotz categorizes this doll as a SOFT ARTICULATED DOLL (or "Weichgelenkpuppe") due to its SOFT body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth) and to its "JOINTED" vinyl shoulders and hips, which allow it to sit/stand unaided. (see Articulated Dolls). Weichgelenkpuppe's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull, (although some Weichgelenkpuppes will have a Kanekalon wig); "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. They may have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes or "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics. Their outfits, while still high-quality and well-crafted, tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For these reasons, these dolls tend to be the least expensive dolls within the Gotz doll market. Catalog Information *Doll Name: STELLA MAE *Year Produced: 1987 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 15005 *Height in cm/inches: 40cm/16" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHGELENKPUPPE *German Classification (in English): Soft Articulated Doll *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: PLEASE ENTER HERE' *Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN *Facial Mold Used: UNKNOWN *Original Country of Production: WEST GERMANY Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: DARK BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR WITH A SLIGHT CURL AT BOTTOM with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Long, straight, dark brown hair with a slight curl at the bottom with straight bangs; hair is worn down under a gray, faux-fur trimmed hat. *Hair Type: UNKNOWN *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BROWN EYES *Eye Design: DECAL **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: UNKNOWN Articulation Classification *'Articulation Locations: Both shoulders; both hips' *'Articulation Types: MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose; head may articulate or manually rotate only. Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT ARTICULATED DOLLS These dolls are classified by Gotz as SOFT ARTICULATED DOLLS or WEICHGELENKPUPPE due to their SOFT, padded, cloth torso; ball-jointed shoulders and hips, and for their ability to sit/stand unaided, which means these dolls have: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan, soft, padded, cloth torso. *'VINYL HIPS/ARTICULATED': These dolls have vinyl, ball-jointed hips that articulate their vinyl legs; therefore, the entire leg is moveable/poseable from the rest of their torso. These dolls are able to sit/stand on their own and do not require help (such as from a doll stand). *'VINYL SHOULDERS/ARTICULATED': These dolls have vinyl, ball-jointed shoulders that articulate their vinyl arms; therefore, the entire arm is to move and hold a pose. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK': Some dolls within this category will have either a vinyl or a cloth neck. These necks do not articulate but are capable of manual rotation within the cloth doll torso. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Please provide a brief, detailed physical description of this doll's original accessories (if applicable). Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Photo Needed Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Articulated Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Weichgelenkstehpuppe = Articulated Soft Standing Doll Category:Weichgelenkpuppe = Articulated Soft Body Doll Category:Weichgelenkpuppe = Soft Articulated Doll Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:UNKNOWN HAIR TYPE Category:16" Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Straight Hair with a Slight Curl at Bottom Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Decal Eyes Category:Dolls with Hand Warmers/Muffs Category:Dolls with Hats